


Oh My Lolli Lolli Lollipop!

by FlightoftheFantasies



Series: Avenger's Oneshots [8]
Category: Bucky Barnes- Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Name-Calling, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: Reader has an oral fixation where Bucky is concerned and wants nothing more than to get her mouth on him.





	Oh My Lolli Lolli Lollipop!

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed reading!

Not being cleared yet from injury to do anything too strenuous really has its perks sometimes. This time being one of them. While everyone else is forced to take part in the rigorous (torturous) training that was thought up by Mr. Captain America himself, I am under strict orders from the doctor to keep things light for the time being. As they are being nearly run to death, I get to be off on my own running the treadmill, and doing light yoga. Nothing that would be too strenuous on my shoulder right now, don’t want to do more damage and end up needed surgery to correct the damage. 

Once I complete the time limit given to me by the doctors, I decide to stay in the training/gym and watch everyone suffer at the hands of Captain America. It is really amusing, and I do not envy them in the slightest.

I let out a giggle, hopping up on a stack of mats that are pushed up against the wall, and watch most of the group go through the workout.

“Hey! Why do you get to just sit there and we have to go through hell?!” Sam hollers at me with a glare.

I give him a big smile, pulling out a long rainbow lollipop from my gym bag and put it to my lips before answering him,

“Because I’m hurt from where you knocked me down on the last mission and I’m not allowed to do anything to strenuous. I’m lucky I don’t have to have surgery.” I say running my tongue up the length of my lollipop. 

I swear I hear a growl coming from the side, but I cannot find the source of it, so I just shrug it off and turn my attention back to Sam who has his hands on his hips, giving me a hard look. I cock my head to the side, grinning as I continue to suck on my lollipop, 

“Problem Sam?”

He throws his hands up, “It was an accident! And I told you I was sorry a dozen times already!”

“Don’t matter, I’m still hurt and now I just get to sit here and laugh at your suffering.” I smugly reply with a grin and wrinkling my nose.

“Alright, that’s enough. Siren, behave yourself if you’re going to stay here. If not, go on and leave. Sam, get back to work.” Steve commands with a hard look in my direction.

I giggle as he calls me by my codename, knowing well he is in full Captain mode and not our friendly Steve. I just give him a mock salute and a nod before returning to my lollipop while they return to training. Kicking my feet, I innocently lick up the lollipop, swirling my tongue over the tip before taking most of it in my mouth. I give a tiny moan around it at the taste, not even fully registering that I have made a sound, but it is just so good! 

Okay, maybe I’m not being completely innocent here, but I’m trying to catch someone’s attention. 

My eyes wander over to one Bucky Barnes to watch him as works on lifting weights, Steve standing behind him as a spotter, trying to not be completely obvious of my lusting over the man. The sight of his muscles flexing and tensing each time he lifts the weights over him has me thinking of how easily he would be able to hold me down, balls deep in my cunt as he pounds me into the floor. My eyes move down his body to stop at the outline of his cock through his sweatpants, not even hard and I can tell how “gifted” he is in that area, or at least it is just another part of him the serum enhanced.

Oh he sounds he is making is having some serious effects on my lady parts. Hearing his grunts and groans, it has me wondering just how he would sound if it were it was his cock I was sucking on. 

I pull his sweatpants down; watching as his hard cock bobs in my face with a lick of my lips. I wrap my hand around the base of his cock, looking up at him through my lashes. I give to tip of his cock shy, kitten licks.

“Oh God… Doll! P-please…” he begs me. 

Bucky wraps my hair around his fist, but doesn’t try to take control from me. I stroke my hand up and down his length a few times. Gently, I wrap my lips around the head of his cock, and slowly, take more of him.

I groan around him, enjoying the heaviness of his cock in my mouth. I feel a jolt shoot through my body when Bucky tugs at my hair. 

“Damn it Doll, stop teasin’ me. Suck Daddy’s cock like a good girl.” 

Moving my head, I sink down to take as much of his dick in my mouth as possible until I feel him nearly hit the back of my throat. I was right, the serum did enhance him everywhere, and I am not complaining one bit. I still, gagging slightly before pulling all the way off.

“God damn Doll. Do it again! So damn good.” He coos at me, has he gasps for air. 

I know it must be taking all his restraint to let go and fuck my mouth until I’m hoarse. I say nothing to him and run my tongue up the length of his cock, swirling around the head, and moaning at the taste of his cum starting to drip from the tip. Taking all of him back in my mouth, Bucky gives a loud moan,

“Jesus, your mouth feels like fuckin’ heaven baby.”

I can feel my eyes begin to water with how far his cock is hitting, but I don’t give a damn. All I can care about is his pleasure, his enjoyment, the wonderful feel and taste of his cock in my mouth. Nothing will ever match up to his cock, nothing. 

I take me free hand and cup his balls, gently fondling them, enjoying how heavy they feel in my hand. Working my mouth faster, I swirl my tongue over his cock, pressing against the veins of is cock, and teasing his balls with my hand. The room fills with Bucky’s grunts and groans, hissing out obscenities and urging me on with his praises. His cock throbs and jerks in my mouth, I know he his close

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum… Yeah Doll, swallow my cum… Such a good little slut for Daddy.” 

I moan around his cock feeling his grip tighten on my hair, taking control of my movements. So close, I need to taste him, feel him pulse in my mouth as he releases down my throat. 

‘Give it to me Daddy! Please!’

“If that’s how you are for a lollipop, you much love given head, huh Doll?”

Bucky’s voice shocks me from my fantasy I nearly choke on the sweet treat in my mouth. Quickly pulling the lollipop from my mouth, I look down not from embarrassment, but so he cannot see the arousal I’m sure is written all over my face. I’m not even sure I can trust my voice to try and speak. I am so glad I have black shorts on right now, or else everyone would be able to see just how wet I am right now. I shift under his gaze, squeezing my legs together to try and relieve the throbbing of my pussy. Fuck I want his cock in me so bad. 

Bucky chuckles lightly, leaning closer to me. Breath get caught in my throat at his closeness,

“When you want something bigger in your mouth, just come find me Doll. I’m sure you’ll love the lollipop I have for you to suck on.” Bucky growls in my ear. 

My heart is racing as I state at him with wide eyes. He gives me a cheeky grin, winking then turning to walk out of the gym. Jesus Christ! This man is going to be the death of me. I waste no more time and race off after him, lollipop forgotten, giggling as I barely make it into the elevator with him before the doors close.

In a heartbeat, Bucky has me pinned against the wall, my arms above my head and bows his head down to where his lips just barely graze over mine, nuzzling his nose against mine. 

“Such a naughty little girl, sucking on that lollipop like it was a cock out there for everyone to see how desperate you are for something in your mouth. What’d you have to say for yourself huh?”

I stare up at him to see his eyes darkened, dilated with desire and holding so many promises of what he is capable of doing to me, none of which I would disapprove of. 

“I just wanted your attention… Daddy.” I say sweetly, trying to keep my breathing even, and knowing exactly the affect it would have on him. 

The super soldier lets out a growl, “You dirty little minx. You wanted my attention, well now you’ve got it.”

I rub my body against his, making small mewling sounds, feeling his harden cock pressing against her stomach. 

“Daddy please… Please, can I suck on your lollipop? I want you in my mouth, to taste your yummy cum as you cum down my throat. I want to straddle your cock; you’re hands gripping my hips hard enough to leave bruises. Slowly sinking down to feel your hard cock stretching my tight, little pussy. Daddy, please fuck me.”

The elevator dings to signal the stop on his floor. Bucky grabs me by the arm pulling me from the elevator and straight to his room. He pushes me into the room, locking the door behind him. He stalks me like a predator ready to eat his prey, a very willing prey at that. 

Without hesitation, I drop to my knees in front of him, wide eyed and submissive. 

I follow his movements with my eyes, watching him stroke his cock through his sweat pants, stopping in front of me. I force my eyes from his cock to meet his gaze. He smiles down at me, grabbing my ponytail and jerks my head back,

“You want something in your mouth, here. Suck Daddy’s cock like the good little slut you are. Bigger and better than any lollipop you could ever wish for.”


End file.
